


Just For Tonight...

by VtheHappyLurker



Series: A Point of Divergence [5]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Angry Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Gay Robots, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Robot Sex, Robots, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While drowning his sorrows, Fire ends up in an argument with Time that end with him giving his little brother some comfort. (Spotlight Episode {During chapter 2 of "Sullen"})</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings & Notes: Cheating; drunk sex; grudge fuck; incest; robots with dicks; off-screen Oil/Time; prequel to "Spare A Little.../Brief Lesson".

\---  
**KA-sssh!**

Fire settled back into the couch and, pulling off his masked, nursed another ‘special’ e-tank. They had come courtesy of Skull Man’s latest contributions to the fast growing business of robotic intoxication. The stir-crazy Russkie had decided to spend the global robotics furlough in the pursuit of creating a substance that could not only match the potency of high-grade jet fuel but also be somewhat palatable. And while this batch had a flavor that could only be describe as a slurry of toxic waste poured through a used oil filter, it did the job. 

“I cannot believe this!” 

Fire jerked up from his slouch, nearly spilling his drink as Time stormed unsteadily into the room. Before he could gather his senses (and warn his sibling about the dangers of agitating cases of Skull’s #357…), the smaller robot rounded on him.

“Is it too much to ask for a bit of consideration?” Time ranted. “I have done my best to accommodate unexpected delays. Cancelled all my appointments for the day. I even went and completely redid my schedule for the whole month just to make sure we’d have plenty of time today! And does Oil even care?! No!” Little beads of moisture glinted at the corners of his eyes. Time collapsed onto the couch, sobbing with incoherent anger before he regained some composure. 

“I’ve been worrying myself to death,” growled the smaller robot to no-one in particular. “I thought that something horrible happened to him and when he /finally/ thinks to call me, where is he? At Dollies! */DOLLIES!/* I am so done with him!” 

“Whoa there, compadre!” Fire reached over and gently put a claw on his shoulder. “Jus’ calm down and tell me what yeh havin’ a conniption for?”

“Oh, where to even begin?” rasped the smaller robot, vents hissing as he inhaled. “Time and time and time again, he keeps me waiting yet I end up forgiving him. I have even let all the important things he’s forgotten about slide, but now he turns around and sneaks off to Dollies’ on our anniversary?! This time he has crossed the line!”

“Well I ain’t sayin’ Oil’s perfect or nuthin’, but ain’t you being a lil’ harsh on the fella?” drawled Fire as he fumbled for a fresh can. “I’m sure he’s got a good reason to be up there. Any hoot, there ain’t nuthin’ wrong with a fella goin’ up to a bar for a few drinks.”

Time glared at him. “Drinks?! That place is a robot whorehouse!” 

Fire was about to correct him, but then realized Time had a point. “Okay, so it’s a cathouse! Ain’t no reason to go presumin’ that’s what he’s up there for.”

“Then you tell me what other reason he has to be there?”

“Um…well…” He stared thoughtfully at the can in his claw. “I don’t reckon I can think of anythin’ off the top o’ my head, but I’m sure he’s got an explanation…”

“Of course Oil will have an excuse! He has an excuse for EVERYTHING!” snapped Time. “I am fed up with excuses! I want someone who I can depend on! Somebody who is actually reliable, not some lazy, unpredictable slacker who constantly needs to be reminded of the simplest things!”

With a heavy sigh, Fire cracked open the can and took a deep gulp. “Now, don’t yeh start caterwaulin’’ again! Oil ain’t no angel, but yeh need to quit accusin’ him of doin’ yeh wrong every time sumtin’ happens. For all yeh know, he done got drug off by Elec again to go help collect on a bet or sumtin’ crazy like that. ”

“Well isn’t that awfully convenient?” Time hissed, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “I think it’s kind of funny that the rest of you are always ready with an alibi that proves it’s not his fault. It’s almost as if you are all in this together.”

“Yeh better watch yer mouth, boy, ‘fore I pop yeh one,” the larger robot slurred as his flame crackled in anger. “ And yeh need to quit ridin’ Oil’s ass all the time. Ya’re always fussin’ at him no matter what he does! It ain’t no wonder he might be wantin’ to get away for a bit of peace!”

“At Dollies?” Time snapped back.

“Well what the hell do yeh expect! With all the shit yeh pulled, yeh done went and drove the poor boy off,” growled Fire before knocking back the rest of the can. “Yeh’re such an ornery lil’ ass, it’s amazin’ to me that he’s put up with yer bullshit for this long!”

“So it’s my fault he fooling around with some trashy stripper?!”

Fire slammed the empty can down on the coffee table. “Don’t yeh DARE call them gals trash! They’re some of the sweetest, nicest lil’ gals in the world and I won’t stand for nobody talkin’ down to any of ‘em! ‘Sides, they can’t help bein’ built that way.”

“Oh, so you all really are closing ranks on me?” Time curled his lip and looked down his nose at him. “I should never have expected anything better from a bunch of worthless, obsolete piles of scrap like you.”

With the flame in his helm glowing ominously, Fire met him with a glare of his own. “Boy, yeh best be shuttin’ up ‘fore I knock yeh right off yer high horse. If it weren’t coming down like a cow pissin’ on a flat rock, I’d take yeh out back and give yeh the whoopin’ of a lifetime!”

“You think I’m scared of an over-glorified garbage disposal with a drinking problem?!”

“At least I ain’t a defective heap of junk!” Fire barked back, getting up in his face. “Yeh always goin’ round here, puttin’ on airs and actin’ like yeh’re God’s gift to robotics when yeh are even more useless than tits on a bull! Yeh ain’t got no practical function ‘cept as a hopped up alarm clock! Hell, maybe not even that seein’ how yeh can’t even do what the doc built yeh for worth a damn! Lord knows what Oil even sees in such a cantankerous, arrogant lil’ cuss like yeh!”

Time’s mouth opened as if he about to say something back, but his eyes started misting up again. With a sudden sob, he shoved Fire back and ran out of the room. A moment later, there loud slam from upstairs.

With heavy sigh, Fire sat back and hauled himself off the couch. He carefully picked up the remaining case of #357s before stumbling upstairs. He stopped at the door of Time’s room, waiting till the sobs died down a bit before he knocked. 

“Time? Can I come in?”

“Go away!”

“I’m tryin’ to apologize. Now open the door, Time, so we can talk.” 

“No! Just…just leave me alone!” came the choked up bark.

“Boy, if yeh don’t open this damn door right now, I’m gonna burn it down. Now, let me in!”

There was a tense moment before the door opened a crack. Time glared up at the taller robot, sniffling and holding a wineglass. “What do you want?”

“I done told you! I’m tryin’ to make up with yeh. I even brought along a peace offerin’.” He carefully held up the case of e-tanks. “Now, can I come in?”

Time didn’t reply, but took a step back and let him walk into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

The room was dark except for few scattered candles, casting a warm glow on the collection of clocks that filled nearly every available surface. There were big, squishy pillows on the bed and what looked like very silky sheets. Fire also noticed another glass on the nightstand along with a nearly empty bottle of wine.

“Well?” grumbled the little robot as he sat down on the bed, pouring out the last of the wine as he refilled his glass. 

Fire cleared his vents with a cough. “Listen, I…I didn’t mean to say that ‘bout—”

“But you’re right!” snapped Time, gulping down the wine. After he finished it off, Time dropped the glass then started crying again. “I nothing more than defective hardware that ought to be scrapped.” 

“Nah! Yeh ain’t defective!” He sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around the little robot’s shoulders. “I had no right to say that to yeh.”

“Why not? I am useless!” Time whined as he buried his face into Fire’s chest. He sobbed miserably while the larger robot pulled him close, rubbing his back as gently as he could with claws. Finally, the crying stopped but Time stayed curled up against him.

“Yeh feelin’ better now?” asked Fire, leaning down and lightly nuzzling one of his bells.

Time glanced up, then muzzily said, “You’re really warm…” He began to cuddle closer, nuzzling Fire’s neck. “And kind of handsome without that faceplate on…”

“Oh! Uh…thanks?” He looked away, a faint blush crossing the synthetic skin of his face. Suddenly, he felt a hand start sliding down his stomach. Fire grabbed Time’s wrist and pushed him back. “Whoa! What in blue blazes do yeh think yer doin’?!”

“I thought maybe we could… you know…” Time leaned back in, kissing his cheek softly.

“Now hold yeh horses!” Fire gasped, letting go of his wrist and scooting a bit further away. “We shouldn’t be doin’ this…”

“Why not?” His voice crackled and garbled slightly. “Am I really that… unlovable?”

Fire squirmed a bit, but didn’t stop the smaller robot from cuddling close again. “No… It’s just… What about Oil?”

“What about him?” came the slurred reply as Time’s hand roamed down the larger robot’s torso.

“Yeh need to stop that!” He shuddered as Time started kissing on his neck. “Look, I’m drunker than skunk and yeh don’t seem to be in no fit state yerself.”

“Then why did you come up here?” grumbled Time, nipping at his jaw. His hand continued sliding down between Fire’s legs and rubbed till a very conspicuous bulge appeared. 

“I told yeh! I…I wanted to apologize!” he groaned through clenched teeth. “Yeh better quit that ‘fore I go and do sumthin’ we’ll both regret in the mornin’…”

Time only laughed and gave the bulge a squeeze. He continued stroking Fire’s cock as it strained beneath the confines of his tight thermal armor, earning a low growl from the larger robot. Growing bolder, Time shifted position until he was straddling Fire’s lap, pecking little kisses across his neck and jaw as he began to grind against him. 

“Boy…yeh best stop that…” panted Fire, grabbing hold of Time’s twisting hips and trying in vain to hold him still. When the smaller robot’s mouth pressed against his own, Fire just to sighed in defeat and kissed him back. He let Time’s tongue slip past his lips before responding in kind. While he had Time occupied, Fire ran a claw up his back and fumbled for the tab on Time’s armor for a few awkward moment before he finally managed to unzip it. 

The smaller robot gasped, pulling away before Fire could manage to take his armor off. “Now wait just a minute! Who said you could do /that/?”

“Well, yeh sure as hell are actin’ like yeh wanted to…” Fire grumbled as he pulled Time back to him and started to strip him. 

“Stop that!” Time snapped, struggling in the larger robot’s grasp. “You…you can’t do it like this!”

Fire gave him a funny look. “And why the hell not? Yeh started this!”

“That’s different! I…I was in control!” he gasped desperately, trying to keep his clothes from being torn off. “You… you just can’t do this to me!”

“Is that right?” Chuckling darkly, Fire yanked Time’s armor off and threw him down on the bed. He stared down at the smaller robot’s body, eyeing him hungrily. Time was a pale pinkish-purple color with dark purple at the joints and up his side seams. And, Fire noted with a smirk, his slender cock was also that lovely shade of purple with complimentary lights too. He leaned over the smaller robot, grinning as Time covered himself with his hands. “Yeh’re such a pretty, bossy lil’ thing, ain’t yeh? It’s high time somebody took you down a peg or two…”

“What…what are you going to do? “Time looked up at him, eyes wide with fear…and anticipation? 

With an evil grin, Fire took hold of Time’s hands with one claw and pinned them above his head. He lazily raked his other claw over the smaller robot’s supple belly, causing Time to squirm and gasp. Fire leaned in close, smiling as he whispered, “Well, I’m gonna go back to my room, jerk off, and pretend yeh didn’t just come on to me.”

“THE HELL?!” snapped Time, slipping out of Fire’s grip as he sat up. “I thought you were… That we would…”

“Well, we /ain’t/.”

“And why not?” His tone was softer now, but there was still a hurt look in his eyes. 

“’Cause it ain’t right, Time.” Fire growled. “I want to, but I’m not gonna to ‘cause we ain’t in no fit state to be doin’ this… And I won’t do Oil wrong like this.”

“So it’s fine for him to do the same to me?” sobbed Time as he clutched at the larger robot. “He should have been home by now. But he’s not… Oil might not be coming back ever again. I really don’t want to be alone right now…” He leaned forward until his head was resting on Fire’s shoulder. 

Fire just sat there for a long moment, then gently wrapped his arms around the smaller robot. “Listen, I... We shouldn’t be doin’ this…” He tilted Time’s face up to his, lightly kissing his cheek. “This is just gonna be for tonight, alright?”

“Yes…” Cooing in glee, Time leaned back and pulled Fire down on-top of him. He gasped as the larger robot began trailing kisses down his neck. 

Sliding his claws over Time’s sides, Fire nuzzled and kissed his way down until he was at the crest of his pelvis. He turned down his flame and carefully wrapped a claw around the smaller robot’s cock, licking along the shaft to tease the head . As his tongue worked, he started stroking him, drawing out little squeals and moans from Time. The smaller robot whined with frustration when he stopped working his cock, only to start whimpering as Fire ran his tongue around his entrance. He slide his tongue in deeper, holding down the smaller robot to keep him from thrashing around too much while he ate him out. Finally, Fire pulled away and undid his fly with a sigh of relief. He barely nudged his cock against Time before the smaller robot squeaked in fear and jerked back.

“DON’T!” he gasped, then looked down Fire’s groin in horrified awe. “Oh god, you’re /huge/.”

Fire chuckled, face and flame shining brighter. “Boy, I ain’t that big. But I’ll go easy if yeh’re worried about it hurtin’.”

“But it won’t fit!” Time panted as he kept staring at it with a amazed expression. “You’re just too big…”

“I guess yeh ain’t used to big guys, huh? Oil must not be too large then…”

Time shook his head, still staring down at his cock as if it was going bite. “No. His is about the same size as yours. And he couldn’t get it in either. ”

“Oh. Well, why don’t yeh tell me what happened, boy?”

“It’s…it’s humiliating…” muttered the smaller robot, face glowing as he chewed his lip in a way that sent a jolt straight to Fire’s groin. “Please, don’t make me talk about it.”

“Come on, boy,” he purred, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “I won’t tell nobody. Now please, just tell me what went wrong.”

Time continued chewing his lip, then sighed. “I…I asked Oil to get on top one night. He was so sweet to me, pouring oil everywhere and kissing me softly. Oil even put his nozzle in me, and it felt so good, especially when he…he shot grease in me. But when he tried to put his… his penis in, it wouldn’t fit! And it hurt so much that we had to stop. I couldn’t walk right for approximately a month. I…I remember that something down there got torn and it was so embarrassing having to tell the professor what happened. After that, he refused to put anything in me again.”

“Do yeh want him to?”

Time hugged himself tight. He was silent for a long time, then said in a quiet tone, “Yes. I want him to fuck me. I’ve always wanted a man to take me. But Oil won’t do it. He’s too scared of hurting me again. Sometimes, I wish he’d just get so mad that he’d just force me and make it hurt anyway.”

“I think I’m getting it now… So, how deep did he get that nozzle in yeh, boy?” asked Fire while he rubbed the inside of Time’s thighs. 

“About this much.” Time held apart his fingers to show about four inches as he looked up at Fire in confusion. “That…that was the only thing I’ve ever had inside me that didn’t hurt.”

“Boy, I think yeh might’ve need a bit more prep than that. Especially with a big man for the first time.”

“But he had me all slicked up!” barked Time. “It worked every time I take him!”

Fire gave him a warm smile. “Time, yeh ain’t exactly carryin’ a big gun…” He reached over and started stroking the smaller robot’s cock again. “But I ain’t sayin’ that’s a bad thing. Yeh’ve got a lovely, slim rod and let me say that yer delicious. Yeh ain’t gonna have much trouble gettin’ this pretty thing up inside anyone if they’re wet enough.”

“But I don’t want to be one fucking them,” he gasped, thrusting into Fire’s claw. Time turned away, covering his face in shame. “I want a man to fuck /me/. And I…I want it hard. I want it rough…and I want you now, Fire.”

“If yer sure, boy...” 

“Yes! Please, Fire?” came the static-filled whisper.

He stopped jerking him off and kissed Time. “Yeh got any lube?”

“Nightstand. Bottom drawer.”

Fire leaned back and opened the drawer. Now it was his turn to stare as he looked over the various brightly colored bottles and jars. “Boy, why on earth do yeh all need this much lube? I thought Oil was a walkin’ grease gun.”

“Because,” panted Time with a crooked smile. “I get tired tasting the same thing every night. And Oil says I’m really good with my tongue.”

He fought down the urge to find out if that was true and pulled a small jar of thick cream from the drawer. Situating himself back between Time’s legs, he open the jar and held it toward the smaller robot. “Put yer fingers in and get them nice n’ greasy, boy.”

“Why?”

“’Cause I don’t think yeh want these inside yeh,” muttered Fire as he held up a claw and clicked the tips together. 

With an uncertain pout, Time dipped his fingers into the jar and took of a large glob of cream. Then he glanced up at Fire. “Now what do I do?”

Fire put the jar aside and took hold of his hand. “Put yer hand down here.” He guided the smaller robot’s hand down till Time was just touching his own entrance. “And then yeh put yer fingers in there.”

The smaller robot hesitated, then poked a fingertip into himself. He followed with another and carefully slipped them deeper, gasping in happy surprise at the sensation. At last, he had both of them buried inside up to the last knuckle. He looked back up at Fire. “What do I do next?”

“Yeh spread yer fingers and move ‘em ‘round till yeh’re ready.”

Time did as he was told, whimpering as he moved his fingers in and out at a slow pace. Soon though, he was jerking his hand harder as he got more into the feeling. He grinned at Fire, who was watching him eagerly. 

“Yeh think yer ready for me, darlin’?” Fire asked, scratching his claws along Time’s thighs.

“Yes!” Time jerked his finger out and reached out for the larger robot. He let out a sad groan when Fire caught hold of his wrist, then brought the jar back over.

“Get some more on yer fingers and put it on me, boy.” 

Obediently, Time scooped out more cream. He slide his greasy palm along the shaft of Fire’s cock, moving up the rub the head and stroking him hard. The smaller robot played with him for a few minutes, giggling at the way Fire’s cock jerked and throbbed in his hand.

Fire couldn’t stand any more. Pushing Time’s hand away, he shoved the smaller robot flat on his back. He took hold of his legs and positioned Time so that his ankles were resting on his shoulders, lifting his ass off the bed. With care, he guided his cock in, pausing when he felt the tip slip in to make sure Time was okay. The smaller robot was watching him with wide eyes, moaning quietly as he pushed in deeper. Fire couldn’t help growling at the way Time clenched down on him, his warm insides squeezing around him with a vise-like grip and pulling him further in. When he was fully buried in Time, Fire just stayed like that for a long time to relish the way the smaller robot squirmed and whimpered in delight underneath him.

“Yeh doin’ alright, Time?” he asked. When he grinned and nodded, Fire took hold of his waist and said in a soft tone, “I’m goin’ start movin’ in yeh, okay? Yeh tell me if it hurts too much and I’ll stop.”

“Yes…” mewled the smaller robot.

Pulling out almost all the way, Fire gripped the smaller robot’s waist tightly and thrust back so hard it made Time shriek. He stopped for a moment, then saw that startled grin on Time’s face. At a unhurried yet rough pace, he started pounding the smaller robot, his engine rumbling in pleasure at the ecstatic screams he was drawing out of Time. Then he sped up, shifting position so he was hitting that little spot inside Time every time he rammed into him. 

“Don’t!” wailed Time, bucking against him and thrashing wildly on the bed. “Someone’s going to hear us!”

“Let ‘em,” he snarled back, fucking the smaller robot even harder than before. Giving in to his own desires, Fire trailed bites down on Time’s neck and making him howl. He moved to nibble on the smaller robot’s shoulder, savoring the loud gasping cries coming from Time. Despite his protests, Fire noticed that the smaller robot had wrapped his legs around his neck and kept pushing back with just as much enthusiasm as Fire slammed into him. Fire kissed him, claiming him mouth like it belonged only to him. He growled in annoyance when the smaller robot broke away, trying to say something with a voice that was glitching out on him.

“F-f-f-f-fire…” Time whimpered through a rasp of static. “I…I’m…com-com…” He let out a sudden scream, arching up off the bed as he was wracked by brutal orgasm. 

It didn’t take long for Fire to follow him, snarling his own climax into the crook of Time’s neck. 

They laid together for a long time, the only sound was fans straining to cool down overheated systems while they cuddled in each other’s arms.

“Yeh okay, Time?” Fire asked, shattering the silence.

“Yes…” purred Time with a smile, curling up closer to the larger robot. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had! Can we do it again?”

He sighed, frowning at Time as regret abruptly hit him. “Boy, why don’t yeh ask Oil to do this for you? Yeh’re his, ain’t yeh?”

“But he won’t! I…I told you that!”

“Then talk to him, boy!” snapped Fire, straightening up his clothes before climbing out of the bed. “Dear lord, Time, it ain’t that hard. Yeh told me all those things and we’ve barely spoken before.”

“But I can’t! Oil is…he’s just too stubborn! Not like you. It’s…it’s just so easy to talk to you, Fire.” The smaller robot sat up and wrapped a cover around himself. “You listen and…and you are here for me when I need someone.”

The frown deepened. “Well, I ain’t gonna just leave yeh up here cryin’ ‘cause I got drunk and said some shit…”

“Will you stay till the morning?” Time asked, not even bothering to hide his desperation. 

“What if Oil comes in and sees us, hm?”

“What if he doesn’t come home at all?” There was a dejected, anxious look on his face. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes again. “ I…I have a funny feeling that he’s gone for good this time. I’m…I’m scared, Fire.”

Fire climbed back into the bed beside him and pulled him into a hug. “Yeh shush. That’s just the wine talkin’, boy.”

He shook his head, burying his face against the larger robot’s shoulder. “No… I…I really think something’s happened to Oil. Something bad…” 

“Yeh’re probably worryin’ ‘bout nuthin’, Time.” Fire leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “But if it makes yeh feel better, I’ll stay with yeh tonight.” 

“Thank you,” murmured the smaller robot, snuggling even closer as Fire laid him down on the bed. 

“If anyone asks what went on tonight, we’re gonna say we got drunk together and I sat up with yeh, okay? And we sure as hell ain’t ever gonna mention what we did again.”

“Yes Fire…” Time yawned as he drifted off to sleep.

Grunting, Fire put out his flame and held the smaller robot tight as he laid there thinking over what he’d done. His guilty conscious nagged at him about how wrong it was to fuck another person’s boyfriend and the he was acting just like the kind of scum he’d always hated. Trying to shut it up, Fire kept reminding himself that this was just a one night stand. Yet he kept remembering how eager Time had been and how easily the tiny little boy in his arms yielded to him, becoming a screaming, trembling mess at his touch. Fire couldn’t help but imagine all the things he wanted to do with Time, but kept telling himself that it wasn’t right nor fair to Oil. Unfortunately, his body agreed with those awful fantasies and Fire found himself having to pull away from Time lest he notice the bulge again. 

As the night wore on, Fire simply stared up at the ceiling as the guilt and the lust took turns tormenting him. He silently prayed that the morning would come soon in the hope that it would all be over then.


End file.
